Cool for the Summer
by crazydiscounicorn
Summary: "You're taking Lexa to meet your mother? Are you insane? Were you dropped on your head as a baby? Did you take hard drugs in high school?" Or, along with some much needed rest and relaxation, summer brings a new series of misadventures and challenges for Clarke and Lexa to overcome. Sequel to We Looked Like Giants.
1. Chapter 1

Here is the long awaited sequel for We Looked Like Giants! Thank you for waiting so patiently for me to get this finished. There should be about three parts to this. I'll have the next part up hopefully early next week. As always, reviews make me smile. Thanks for reading!

* * *

"You're taking Lexa to meet your mother? Are you insane? Were you dropped on your head as a baby? Did you take hard drugs in high school?"

"Raven…"

"No, I'm serious, Clarke. This is probably the most moronic plan in the history of moronic plans. I'm talking Custer's Last Stand stupid. You're Custer."

"That is a terrible analogy. You are a terrible person."

"I'm just trying to put things in perspective for you." Raven shrugs as if she hasn't just compared Clarke's mother to an angry tribe of Native Americans bent on destroying Clarke and Lexa for invading her lands.

Clarke shakes her head. "Why am I friends with you?"

"Because I am sexy and smart?" Raven waggles her eyebrows suggestively and Clarke scoffs and goes back to stuffing her suitcase with clothes and accessories for her trip.

"You forgot humble."

Raven ignores the jab and flings herself onto Clarke's bed. "Alls I'm saying is that this is bound to end in disaster. You and your mom don't mesh. Adding Lexa into that hot mess is not going to solve any problems. Lexa is not the kind of girl that is going to instantly charm your mom into liking her. Don't get me wrong," Raven adds when Clarke glares at her. "Lexa is very likable. She's just… aloof? She's like a pomegranate. She's really sweet, but it takes a lot of work to see that. A weekend is not long enough for mommy dearest to fall in love with her."

Clarke huffs in frustration, but she knows Raven is right.

"I just- I _know_ things aren't the best between mom and me and that they're never going to be perfect, but she's actually trying now. Yeah, Christmas was still awkward as fuck, but she made an effort to make the house feel like a home for me again." Clarke sighs. "I want her to know that I'm trying, too. Letting her in on my personal life again will be a big step towards repairing our relationship. Also, introducing Lexa to my mom is the next logical step in our relationship."

"Yeah, like you guys didn't go into that mess ass backwards," Raven scoffs.

"Yes, well, at least we knew we were sexually compatible before we started dating," Clarke retorts.

Raven snorts. "Everyone in the neighborhood knows you're sexually compatible. It sounds like you're filming a porno in your room every night."

Clarke blushes and settles on the bed beside her friend. "You've really got to stop teasing Lexa about that. I know she's loud, but she really can't help it."

"I'll stop teasing her when she stops interrupting my REM cycle." Raven pauses, looking at Clarke in contemplation. Clarke is concerned about the words that are going to leave her mouth next. "That's another thing. How are you two going to deal with the sex issue when you're staying at your mother's?"

"Um, well. We're probably not going to be able to do that sort of thing while we're there."

"Damn right, you're not," Raven agrees, rolling over onto her side. "Your girlfriend has an innate inability to have a silent orgasm and your mom's first impression of her does not need to include what she sounds like when you two are knocking boots. Maybe you should just let her take the guest room or something."

"What, no!" Clarke argues. "I don't think I'd be able to sleep without her beside me," she admits, somewhat sheepishly.

"First of all, ew, you two really are disgustingly cute together. Second of all, I don't think you'll be able to resist temptation if you stay in the same room. You're both, like, one step short of being legit sex addicts."

"Is that a challenge, Reyes?"

Raven smirks, her head propped up on her arm. "You bet your sweet ass it is. There's no way you'll last the whole weekend."

"You're on. Twenty bucks says we can go the whole weekend without."

"It's your money, princess. You'd better get your fill in before this weekend or there's no way you'll make it."

Clarke has her hands braced on both of Lexa's bare shoulders, her nails digging into the lightly tanned skin there. Lexa is sitting up on Clarke's bed, her legs stretched out in front of her. Clarke is currently straddling Lexa's lap, her breath escaping her parted lips in quiet, hurried pants as she bounces up and down on the strap-on jutting from the juncture of Lexa's thighs.

"God, baby, I'm so close," Clarke gasps out leaning forward to press her forehead against Lexa's as she rotates her hips against the toy inside her.

Lexa's hands move from rubbing soothingly up and down Clarke's back to tightly gripping her hips to hold her still and starts thrusting up into her. Clarke moans loudly and lets one of her hands that had been tangled in curly locks drift down to the juncture of her own thighs to rub her clit in quick circles until she's shuddering and choking out Lexa's name. Collapsing against her girlfriend, Clarke buries her face in the crook of Lexa's neck, breathing in the mixed scents of mango body wash, sweat, and sex as she tries to calm the pounding of her heart.

Lexa runs her finger through Clarke's hair, soothing down what had been messed up during their lovemaking. "You okay?"

Clarke grunts softly and nods, her nose rubbing against the side of Lexa's neck with the action. "I think I'm going to be walking funny tomorrow."

Lexa presses a kiss to the crown of Clarke's head. "You're the one who wanted it. And you did most of the work. I was just wearing it."

"Hmmm…" Clarke hums into Lexa's neck. "But you're so good at wearing it."

Lexa kisses Clarke on the head again before she gently rolls them over on the bed so she can pull out of her girlfriend. Clarke moans pitifully when the toy moves against her already overstimulated lady parts and burrows into her blankets once Lexa has moved away from the bed to remove the harness. Sleep is creeping up on the edges of Clarke's consciousness when she feels Lexa slide into bed behind her, her chest bare and warm against the skin of Clarke's back.

"Thanks for agreeing to come with me this weekend. My mom is really excited to meet you."

Lexa chuckles and Clarke shivers when it tickles the back of her neck. "Is she really?"

"Well, I think she is. She's surprised as hell that I'm bringing someone home to meet her."

"You haven't taken many of your past significant others home?"

Clarke grins at the possessive arm tightening around her waist and the jealous tone that has found its way into Lexa's voice. "You act like I've dated so many people before you. I think you're overestimating my skills in the art of wooing. And, to answer your question, no. You'll be the first to meet dear old mom."

Lexa nuzzles into her shoulder, nipping at the skin there. "Should I be worried?"

Clarke turns around in her arms and pecks Lexa on the lips before burying her face in her girlfriend's chest. "Nah, just be yourself." She hesitates for a moment. "Be yourself, but nicer."

Lexa snorts in offence, but doesn't protest.

They arrive at Abby's house mid-afternoon on Friday. Lexa swings their overnight duffel over her shoulder and nervously grasps at Clarke's hand as they approach the front door.

"You'll be okay. It'll all be okay," Clarke soothes.

"Are you saying that to me or yourself?"

Clarke smiles sheepishly at her girlfriend. "Maybe a little bit of both?"

Lexa heaves what sounds like a steadying sigh and squeezes Clarke's hand tighter. "You know I'm here for you, right?"

"I know and I love you for it." Bumping her shoulder against Lexa's Clarke turns and leans up and captures her girlfriend's lips in a chaste kiss.

"I love you too, babe."

Placing one more peck against Lexa's lips, Clarke pulls away and faces the door.

"You ready for this?"

"As I'll ever be."

With that, Clarke rings the doorbell.

Abby Griffin only has eyes for Clarke when she answers the door. She makes a noise that sounds like something halfway between a laugh and a sob and envelopes Clarke in a tight hug. Like, Clarke is pretty sure she might suffocate. She can see Lexa shuffling awkwardly out of the corner of her eye and pats her mother on the back a couple times before gently removing herself from the embrace.

"Hi, mom."

Abby just smiles at Clarke with tears glistening in her eyes. "Hi, baby."

Clarke returns the smiles before linking hands with Lexa and drawing her girlfriend closer. "Mom, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Lexa. Lexa, this is my mom."

Lexa shyly extends her hand and Abby takes it with a smile. "It's really nice to meet you, Mrs. Griffin."

"Please, call me Abby," the older woman requests as she accepts the handshake with both hands and smiles warmly at Lexa.

Clarke feels her heart warm at the interaction. She really, really hopes that this is an indication of how the majority of the visit will go.

"Come on in, girls. I just made some cookies if you're hungry."

Lexa and Clarke nod and follow Abby into Clarke's childhood home. Clarke breathes in deeply as soon as she steps over the threshold. Even after her dad passed the house has always smelled the same. The walls are lined with the same pictures of the once happy family, and her dad's Patriots memorabilia still sits in the display case by the fireplace. Lexa squeezes her hand and Clarke is broken from her thoughts. She gives a tight lipped grin to the girl at her side and follows her mother further into the house.

Abby hesitates by the stairs. "I set up your old room and the guest room. I didn't want to assume what the sleeping arrangements would be."

Lexa immediately blushes and looks down at her feet and Clarke can only roll her eyes at how awkward the two women are being.

"We'll share my room, if that's okay with you."

Though Abby purses her lips like she's not altogether happy with that answer, she nods sharply and a forced smile takes over her features. "Of course. You're an adult."

"Mrs. Griffin, if it makes you uncomfortable, I am more than happy to take the guest room."

"Lexa, please call me Abby. I'm not uncomfortable that you two are sharing a bed. You live together, for goodness sakes."

"Mom…" Clarke starts.

"It's _fine_ ," Abby reiterates. "You've just grown up so much," she admits, pushing a stray lock of blonde hair behind Clarke's ear. "It's a little difficult for a mother to accept."

Somehow, Clarke and Lexa manage to behave themselves for the majority of their visit. They only cuddle at night, they shower separately, though they are accustomed to sharing, and most of their kisses have been chaste pecks. Clarke is about to lose her mind. She knows it's pathetic that she's going all sex deprived after only three days without, but after having it almost every day for the past several months, she feels like she's reached the end of her rope.

Clarke feels like every move Lexa makes, every word that falls from her lips, is somehow planned to work her up. Yesterday, Lexa had only put on her glasses to read before bed (something she didn't have much of a chance to do at home) and Clarke had almost jumped her bones right then and there. It's just, things are going well with her mother right now. Really, really well. They've spent their time shopping, marathoning movies, and baking. Lexa seems to be enjoying herself and Clarke and Abby literally haven't argued once. Clarke doesn't want to ruin that by doing something stupid like fucking her girlfriend in her childhood bedroom. But, really, Clarke is going crazy.

"Girls, I'm out of olive oil. Do you mind running to the store to grab a bottle for me so I can start on dinner? Get something for dessert while you're there."

Lexa nods and politely accepts the money for the groceries, but the gears in Clarke's mind are turning and she realizes that this will be the first time she has her girlfriend to herself since the weekend started. She must capitalize on this. Fuck the bet with Raven.

They pick up the items easily enough. It's not until they're driving home from the store that Clarke puts her plan into motion. She drives past her mother's street, ignoring Lexa's questioning stare, and pulls into the parking lot of an abandoned auto repair shop, driving behind the building before she shifts the car into park.

"Clarke?" Lexa asks warily, frowning at her girlfriend from the passenger seat.

Not bothering to reply, Clarke unbuckles her seat belt and clambers over the console and into Lexa's lap. Lexa's eyes widen in shock, but her hands come to rest on Clarke's waist nonetheless. Wasting no time, Clarke attaches her lips to Lexa's, swallowing the girl's surprised gasp and replacing it with her tongue. When Lexa finally begins participating in the kiss, Clarke can't stop herself from grinding down hard against Lexa's lap. She knows they don't have much time.

Knowing she's beyond ready at this point, she reaches down between their bodies, pausing only briefly to palm Lexa's heaving breasts, and undoes the button on her own shorts. Lexa thankfully takes the hint and her fingers play with the denim waistband before they slip under and then inside Clarke's probably ruined panties. Clarke's hand darts down to snare Lexa's wrist as soon as those fingers begin sliding through her soaked folds, teasing her entrance.

Burying her face in her girlfriend's neck, Clarke chokes out a plea as her hips jerk against the fingers that aren't quite where she needs them. "God, Lexa, please."

Lexa smirks and presses an open mouthed kiss to the underside of Clarke's jaw before she slides two fingers into her without warning. Yelping, Clarke grips Lexa's shoulders, her nails digging in through the fabric of her t-shirt. Her head snaps back and she moans her approval to the ceiling when Lexa starts thrusting up into Clarke, crooking her fingers so they press against the spot that makes Clarke's eyes cross.

It doesn't take long at all before Clarke is shuddering and arching against Lexa before she collapses against her girlfriend. Lexa pushes mussed blonde locks away from Clarke's face and kisses her forehead with a content hum.

"Want to tell me what that was all about?"

Clarke forces herself to sit up and smirks down at her girlfriend.

"I'll tell you once you've screamed my name."

"Clarke, I don't think this is-" Lexa attempts to protest, but is interrupted by eager fingers beginning to circle her clit. "Oh my god. Oh my- right there!"

Clarke grins at her girlfriend's reaction and slips her free hand under the hem of the other woman's shirt to push her bra out of the way. She pinches an erect nipple roughly before rolling it between her fingers, reveling in the noises it draws from Lexa who is writhing against her. She winces when she feel nails dig into her thighs, but then Lexa is crying out loudly and arching out of her seat.

For a long moment the only sound in the car is the two women trying to catch their breaths. Finally, Lexa lolls her head to gaze up at Clarke with tired eyes.

"Better now?"

Clarke blushes. "Sorry. I was getting a little… restless."

Lexa snorts. "I didn't notice."

Clarke rolls her eyes and buttons her shorts before she climbs back into the driver's seat.

"We'd better get back before my mom starts worrying."

They try their best to make it look like they haven't just snuck away to have sex, but judging by Abby's pursed lips and lack of questions regarding what had taken so long, they fail miserably.

It's after dinner and Lexa's upstairs taking a shower. Clarke and Abby are sitting on the living room sofa, both sipping at their glasses of white wine. (Abby, bless her soul, agreed to let the still barely underage Clarke drink since she wasn't planning on driving until the morning.)

"Clarke, I know things haven't always been the best between us."

Clarke winces. That's the understatement of the century.

"And I know that it's mostly my fault," Abby continues. She sets her wine glass aside and lays a hand on Clarke's knee. "I want to apologize. I never wanted to push you away. I just didn't know how to handle my grief when your father died. You shouldn't have had to go through that alone. I just- I'm so sorry, Clarke."

A few tears escape the corners of Abby's eyes and Clarke can't keep from throwing herself forward into her mother's arms.

"I should've been there for you. I should have realized you were hurting just as much as I was. I am so, so sorry, Clarke. I was selfish."

They hold each other for several long moments before Clarke speaks, her voice thick with tears.

"I forgive you, mom. I love you."

The arms around her tighten and Abby sniffles into her hair. "Thank you, honey. You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that. I love you, too. I'm sorry for not apologizing sooner. If I could go back and change how I treated you, I would. You have to know that."

"I know, mom."

Clarke pulls back and reaches for the tissue box on the side table, offering some to her mother before dabbing at her own eyes. She almost can't believe the conversation she and her mother just had. She had almost given up hope of reconciliation and though she knows they still have a long way to go, this is a huge step in the right direction. When she glances over at Abby, who is still drying her tearstained cheeks, she realizes it is the first time the sight of her doesn't dredge up unpleasant memories.

"So, Lexa, huh?"

Clarke is ripped from her thoughts by her mother's voice and meets her eyes with a blush.

"Yeah. She's really great. Do- do you like her?" It's an odd feeling, being nervous of what her mother thinks after not caring for so long.

Abby smiles sadly. "Oh, honey. You don't need my approval. I don't deserve to give it." But when Clarke continues to stare at her, she sighs. "She's honestly not someone I pictured you dating. She's very sweet, though. And so well spoken and polite. I can tell she's quite taken with you. I'm glad you brought her. I'm so happy that you're letting me into that area of your life."

"I'm really glad you like her. I was nervous about bringing her here."

Abby slumps. "You shouldn't have to worry about bringing someone you love home. I'm sorry I made you feel like you did." She pauses to wipe away a few new tears. "So, you two are pretty serious then."

"She's endgame for me, mom. I've never felt this way about anyone. She could shave off her eyebrows and dye her hair pea soup green and I'd probably still be insanely attracted to her."

Abby chuckles and shakes her head. "I hope it doesn't come to that. But, I'm happy that you're happy. I think she'll make a wonderful daughter-in-law."

Clarke turns pink, but she can't find it in herself to argue.

Saying goodbye to her mother is unexpectedly hard for Clarke. They spend at least five minutes hugging and crying in the living room while Lexa awkwardly plays on her phone, trying not to eavesdrop. To Clarke's surprise, her mom then wraps Lexa up in a hug almost as tight.

"You two come back and visit me soon, okay?" Abby says as soon as she releases Clarke's shocked girlfriend.

"We will. It really was wonderful to meet you, Mrs. Griffin." Lexa answers politely.

Abby rolls her eyes with a smile. "How many times am I going to have to tell you to call me Abby? Now get on the road so you can avoid traffic."

They both wave goodbye to Abby as Clarke backs out of the driveway.

"Thank you for coming with me."

Lexa smiles and brings their now joined hands to her mouth to kiss Clarke's knuckles. "It's really not a big deal. I'm glad you worked things out with your mom. She seems really nice."

"She liked you."

Lexa's smile widens and Clarke thinks it's one of the cutest things she's ever seen.

"I'm glad." The smile slides off her face. "I wish you could meet my parents."

Clarke rubs her thumb over the back of her girlfriend's hand. "I do, too. I really do."

She can't think of anything more to say so she just tightens her hold on Lexa's hand and they drive on in silence.

"So how about our little bet, Griffin?" Raven asks as soon as Clarke opens the front door.

Knowing there's no use in lying, Clarke rolls her eyes and begins rummaging in her purse for her wallet.

"Ha! I knew it!" Raven crows with a fist pump.

Lexa enters the house with their bag at the same time Octavia comes in from the kitchen.

"Knew what?" Octavia asks as she sits down on the arm chair.

Raven sniggers. "I bet Clarke that she and Lexa couldn't keep their hands off each other the entire time they were at her mom's house."

Lexa slaps Clarke's arm. "You bet on our sex life?!"

" _Lexa_!" Octavia cries when Clarke hands a wrinkled twenty dollar bill to Raven. "You had sex in her mom's house? On a scale of one to ten, how badly is that poor woman traumatized?"

"But, we didn't-" Lexa tries.

"The real question," Raven interrupts, "is did Abby call the police because she thought Lexa was being murdered? Please tell me she called the police."

There's a thump as Lexa bangs the back of her head against the door in frustration. Clarke can almost see her counting to 100 in her head.

"I'm _not_ that loud!"

"Yeah, and I'm not engaged to the most handsome man at Polis. But for real, what did Mrs. G say?"

"Nothing," Clarke answers. "We did it in my car on the way back from the store."

"Clarke!" Lexa's cheeks are red from embarrassment.

"What? It's better than what they were assuming."

Raven shrugs. "Don't care how it happened. It's still the easiest twenty dollars I ever made."

"You guys are idiots." Octavia rises from the chair and heads for her room, shouting a "But I'm glad you're back," over her shoulder.

Lexa presses a kiss to Clarke's temple. "I'm going to unpack our stuff," she announces to her roommates before leaning in close to her girlfriend. "Don't keep me waiting too long."

Shivers travel up and down Clarke's spine as she watches Lexa leave the room. Or rather, she watches Lexa's ass leave the room.

"You two are pathetic."

Clarke's gaze snaps from the empty doorway to glare at Raven. "Don't be jealous just because you're not getting any right now."

Raven scoffs. "I'd be getting plenty if Bellamy hadn't decided to intern in the city for the summer. Being committed to someone sucks. I don't know how O's done it for so long."

"Are you saying you wish you weren't Bell's girlfriend officially?" Clarke asks with raised eyebrows.

"No, it's not that. I lo- like him. Really like him. I'm just not used to it yet, I guess. I'm happy. I promise." She shakes her head. "But enough about me. How did things go with your mom? Was it the bloodbath I imagined?"

"Actually, no." Raven hums in surprise and Clarke nods. "I know. I was prepared for the worst, too, but we talked about it and it was actually a really nice visit. And she really liked Lexa."

"No shit? So, everything's cool now?"

"I mean, not completely. But it'll get there."

Raven pats Clarke on the shoulder with a grin. "Awesome. I mean it. I'm happy for you. Been a long time coming, hasn't it?"

Clarke smiles and wraps her friend up in a hug. "Thanks, Raven. You and O have always been here for me."

Raven returns the hug and steps back with a smirk gracing her features. "Who else is supposed to keep you out of trouble? Now, go bang your girlfriend and, for the love of god, please try to tire her out before bedtime."

"Ew! I heard that!" They hear from Octavia's room and Clarke can't help but laugh.

Her life really couldn't get any better right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa comes through the front door late in the evening. Clarke looks up from the movie she's watching and frowns when she notices Lexa's got her puppy face on.

"Lexa, is everything okay?"

"Um, kind of? I think."

Concerned by her girlfriend's hesitation, Clarke pauses the movie and flips on the lamp beside the sofa. "Babe? What's up?" She asks, leaning forward.

"Please don't be mad."

Now Clarke is really worried. "Lexa, what did you do?"

Lexa sighs and removes her duffle bag from her shoulder, placing it gently on the coffee table. She meets Clarke's gaze once more with wide, pleading eyes before she unzips the bag. And pulls out a fucking kitten.

"What is _that_?"

Lexa pulls the ball of fluff into her chest and strokes its tiny head. "I found her when I was walking back home. She's obviously a stray and she was skinny and alone and scared." She looks up from the kitten to her girlfriend. "Please don't make me get rid of her," she pleads in a voice that's almost a whisper.

The kitten is a little orange thing with tiny white feet. Clarke has to admit that it's a little cute, but she knows she has to stand her ground on this one. She and Lexa are too young to be parents.

"Lex, we didn't put a pet deposit down on this house."

"I'll pay it!" Lexa offers eagerly. "I have a little extra money now that I don't have practice and class every day."

"Okay," Clarke tries again, "but what about all the supplies she'll need? Cat food isn't free."

"My aunt and uncle have an extra litter box and some other things that they said they'll give me. I kind of texted them on the way home," Lexa admits sheepishly.

Clarke huffs and rolls her eyes. "But what about fleas? Is she carrying any diseases?"

Lexa shuffles awkwardly and avoids Clarke's gaze.

"What, Lexa?"

"I took her to the vet around the corner. That's why I was late getting home. They checked her out and gave her the shots she needs and flea medicine and everything."

Clarke groans and lets her head fall back against the sofa. "And how much did that cost you?"

"They gave me a discount since she's a stray and I'm just a college student."

Clarke arches an eyebrow at her girlfriend. Lexa's bottom lip begins to tremble.

"Clarke, please."

"Lex…"

Suddenly, she has an armful of kitten and Lexa is sitting next to her on the sofa.

"What the hell?"

"Just hold her for a minute, just a minute, Clarke, and then you can tell me no."

Clarke nods. That sounds easy enough. Then the kitten stirs in her arms and yawns with it's little kitty mouth before kneading Clarke's sleep shirt and curling up against it. Her eyes furrow when she feels the little furball begin vibrating and she realizes that it's fucking purring. She pats it awkwardly on the head and it bats at her hand with a tiny paw and snuggles closer. She looks up from the kitten to her girlfriend's face that is wearing an expression so damn hopeful it makes Clarke feel like a terrible person for even considering telling her no.

"Well, what are we going to name her?"

Lexa honest to god squeals and attacks Clarke's face with a barrage of kisses. Clarke really hopes she doesn't regret this.

Lexa names the kitten Georgia O'Cat in an attempt to appease Clarke and if she weren't already head over heels for the other woman, this would've done it. Octavia is thrilled by the new addition to the household. Raven complains and demands the kitten never set foot in her room. Her mother thinks she's not stable enough to take on the responsibility of a pet, but Clarke knows she's secretly amused by all the pictures of her "grand kitten" Clarke's texted her.

Clarke actually finds adjusting to life with a pet much easier than she expected. Sure, she has to scoop the little fleabag's poop and the kitten has taken upon herself to wake them up early each morning demanding to be fed, but her heart melts every time Georgia curls up on her feet at night.

Clarke wanders into the living room after showering one evening to find Raven kneeling by the front door, still wearing her waitressing uniform. She's speaking in hushed tones and for a short moment, Clarke fears she is talking to herself, but then she spots the little orange kitten weaving around her ankles. She can't even begin to try holding in the bark of laughter. Raven is baby talking. To a kitten. It's too much.

Raven immediately stops cooing to the furball and stands, giving Clarke a look that would be terrifying if it weren't for the kitten cradled in her arms. Clarke's smirk widens.

"You will never fucking speak of this to anyone," she demands as she brushes past Clarke on her way to her room.

Clarke clears her throat and looks pointedly at the kitten Raven's still holding. The girl rolls her eyes and clutches Georgia to her chest.

"She's kind of cute and fluffy, okay? We may have bonded the other day when you and Lexa were at the store and I had a long day at work and she met me at the door with her cute little face and I miss my boyfriend and I just wanted a cuddle."

Raven bursts into tears and Clarke feels like she's watching the apocalypse because this never happens. She pulls her friend into her arms and hugs her until Georgia begins mewing in alarm. Raven releases Clarke and strokes the kitten apologetically.

"Are you okay?" Clarke asks.

Raven sniffs and nods, wiping away the remains of her tears. "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just PMSing and I had an asshole customer today and baby animals apparently make me feel things." She cradles Georgia in the crook of her arm and scratches her white belly. "But seriously, you tell anyone about this and I will kick your scrawny ass into next year." She considers the kitten in her arms. "And I'm taking the cat. We're having a movie marathon."

Clarke's 21st birthday finally arrives on the hottest day of summer thus far and she spends most of the day inside, curled up on her bed with Lexa binge watching Futurama. Clarke's choice, of course.

Lexa takes her out to a high end restaurant for dinner and Clarke is thrilled to be able to use her real ID to order a glass of wine. No more fake ID. No more asking Raven and Lexa to purchase her alcohol. No more answering to Ashley when she sneaks into clubs.

Dinner is delicious and Lexa treats Clarke like a queen all evening. After they've eaten dessert, Lexa reaches into her bag and slides a small box across the table towards Clarke. Clarke grins widely and snatches it up, ripping off the paper before blushing under Lexa's amused gaze.

"Sorry, I just really like presents."

She opens the long velvet box and gasps.

"Lex, this is too much…"

The necklace is simple; an outline of a heart strung on a delicate silver chain, but Clarke knows Lexa well enough to realize the stones set on the heart aren't fake. She runs her fingers over the heart. It's beautiful.

"Nothing is too much for you."

Clarke jumps at the proximity of the other woman's voice. She hadn't realized Lexa had stood from her seat to stand behind her. Lexa takes the box from Clarke's hand, their fingers brushing, and moves blonde hair out of the way so she can clasp the necklace at the base of Clarke's neck. The pendant comes to rest against Clarke's sternum and she smiles at the warmth she feels from the cool weight.

Standing, she pulls Lexa into her arms and hugs her tightly, burying her face in her girlfriend's neck.

"Thank you. I love it."

Lexa presses a warm kiss to her cheek. "I love _you_ " is whispered into Clarke's ear.

When Clarke comes to, she is aware of two things: her head is killing her and her mouth tastes like a hobo threw up in it. She forces herself to open her eyes and blinks in surprise when she sees she's not in her bed, but instead lying in front of the toilet on a bathmat. Lexa is curled against her back and she groans in protest when Clarke rolls over to face her.

"Lexa?"

Lexa opens one eye and squeezes them closed again with a drawn out groan before sighing and propping herself up on her elbow, gazing down at Clarke with tired, bloodshot eyes.

"You're awake. Good."

Clarke rubs at her pounding temples, still trying to recall the events of the previous night. "Why are we on the bathroom floor?"

Lexa tiredly smirks down at her. "You don't remember anything?"

Squinting, Clarke racks her brain, desperately trying to remember anything from last night. "I think I remember taking shots before we headed to the club?" _Dammit, Raven._

"And that's it?" Lexa asks. At Clarke's nod, she chuckles. "I guess I should fill you in, then?"

"That would be appreciated." Clarke curls closer to Lexa and frowns when her girlfriend draws away.

"I will be more than happy to tell you everything once you've brushed your teeth and showered. You smell like a dead walrus."

Clarke tries to be offended, but she can smell herself and it's fairly nauseating. She licks Lexa's cheek, reveling in the disgusted squeal it elicits from her girlfriend, and pushes herself up from the floor, wincing as her spine and knees crack. Stumbling to the vanity, she manages to brush her teeth without falling over or poking her eye out with the toothbrush, so she considers the endeavor a resounding success. When she turns away from the counter to see that Lexa is filling the bathtub, she can't help staring at her girlfriend's ass while the other woman is bent over the tub.

Lexa looks over her shoulder and rolls her eyes when she sees where Clarke's gaze is focused. "Get in, Romeo."

Clarke pulls off the long cheetah print shirt which is the only thing she's wearing for some reason. She washes herself while Lexa informs her what exactly happened the previous night. She is both shocked and appalled. Which is saying something because she has Raven and Octavia for best friends.

"We got kicked out?"

"Clarke, you stood on the bar and declared yourself the Sky Princess to the entire club and refused to get down unless the bouncers brought you a white steed and a fifth of scotch."

"What did they do?"

"What do you think they did, Clarke? They wrestled you down from the bar and escorted us out."

Clarke grimaces. "Really?"

"You tried to summon your warriors on the way out the door and insisted that the bouncers would be punished for their mistreatment of you. We're banned from the club for the next three months."

Clarke covers her face with her hands. "I can't believe I did that. I'll never go there again."

Lexa chuckles. "Don't be too hard on yourself. I think they were mostly amused."

"That still doesn't explain why we slept on the bathroom floor. And why I wasn't wearing pants."

Tilting her head, Lexa regards Clarke with sudden seriousness. Clarke is immediately concerned. "Are you sure you want to know? It's not a nice story." At Clarke's nod, she sighs. "Don't say I didn't warn you. Well, you were fine on the way to the car and you slept most of the drive home. But when we woke you up, you threw up all over yourself. I managed to get you to the front porch before you threw up on _me_. Like, I was covered from the neck down. It was probably the worst thing ever. Anyway, I kind of had to strip both of us down on the front porch so we wouldn't trail it through the house. After I carried you to our room, you got naked because apparently you were still expecting to have sex after vomiting on me. But then you spent the next two hours puking and you passed out in front of the toilet. The shirt was the only thing I could get you to wear. You wanted to make sure I had "easy access". And you said the animal print was sexy."

"Oh my god," Clarke groans. "How do I still have a girlfriend after that?"

"Yeah, about that…"

Clarke flicks water at the smirking brunette. "Don't be an ass."

"Hey, I had to stand out in the front yard in my underwear, covered in puke that wasn't my own, hosing you and our front steps down at three in the morning. I think I have a right to be a little bit of an ass. By the way, our roommates are completely useless. Raven locked herself in her room because apparently she's a 'sympathetic vomiter' and Octavia and Lincoln just sat on the porch swing and laughed at us. We should move out."

Clarke feels a bit guilty for the dark circles she sees under her girlfriend's eyes and lifts her hand from the water to caress the woman's shoulder. "Thank you for taking care of me."

Lexa shrugs, "Well, I didn't want to have to tell your mom you drowned in your own vomit. Also, Georgia deserves to grow up with both of her parents. She's staying with Raven right now. I didn't want her exposed to your party girl antics."

Clarke snorts and tugs on Lexa's arm to pull her closer to the tub. "Want me to wash your hair?"

"You just want me naked in the tub with you."

Clarke chuckles and sits up, wet hands tugging at her girlfriend's pajamas. "Come on, the water's still warm."

Lexa looks like she will decline, but then she's shucking her pajama pants and tugging her tank top off. She settles between Clarke's legs, with her back to Clarke's chest.

"Lean back so I can get your hair wet. It still smells like a bar."

"Yeah, well, that's your fault," Lexa retorts, though she still lays back so Clarke can pour water over her hair.

Clarke lathers up the shampoo in Lexa's hair, being careful to comb out all the tangles she finds in the curly locks. She takes special care to massage the other woman's scalp, shivering at the low moan that escapes Lexa's lips.

"Mmmmm," Lexa sighs as Clarke rinses the suds from her hair. "I could get used to this."

Leaning forward to press a kiss to Lexa's moist shoulder, Clarke wraps an arm around her middle so the brunette is leaning back against her.

"Let me repay you for taking care of me last night," Clarke whispers into Lexa's ear, nipping at the sensitive skin.

Lexa tries to shake her head, but Clarke's hands are already moving to cup the other woman's breasts, brushing against the already stiff nipples. Using one hand to knead the full breasts, Clarke trails the other between quivering thighs, stroking the smooth skin there before pressing her palm against Lexa's core, grinning at the breathless gasp that follows.

Clarke pinches Lexa's clit between her thumb and index finger before dipping lower and penetrating her girlfriend with two fingers. Lexa whines loudly in Clarke's ear and the blonde winces as her head gives a particularly painful throb.

"Shhhh, baby. I've still got a killer headache and unless you want me to puke on you again, it'd be great if you could keep the noise to a minimum."

The scowl Lexa sends her gives way to slack jawed pleasure when Clarke curls her fingers inside the woman. Lexa leans back further into Clarke, burying her face in the blonde's neck and biting down roughly to muffle her noises. Moaning in pain, Clarke pinches Lexa's nipple and increases the force of her thrusts. Lexa only clamps down on Clarke's neck harder, digging her nails into the pale thighs on either side of her own. She opens her legs wider, throwing one leg over the edge of the bathtub

The sounds Lexa is making into Clarke's neck are deliciously obscene and though she's trying her hardest to stay quiet, Clarke is sure the rest of the household can still hear what they're up to. Lexa is breathing heavily through her nose and Clarke can feel the bursts of air, warm and moist against her skin. She knows she's going to have a massive bruise on her neck after this so she tangles her fingers in her girlfriend's hair and tugs hard to dislodge her.

Lexa cries out as Clarke pulls her head back so she can nip at the other girl's neck. Clarke tightens her grip in her girlfriend's hair and Lexa has to bite down on her own bottom lip in a feeble attempt to hold in the scream Clarke can hear begging to escape. Lexa's hips are rolling wildly and there is water sloshing over the side of the tub but Clarke can't care about that when Lexa is writhing against her. Her semi restrained pants and whines are becoming higher in pitch and Clarke is quite certain the nails digging into her thighs under the surface of the water have broken skin. She knows Lexa is close.

Releasing her hold on Lexa's hair, Clarke's free hand skims down between heaving breasts, over flexing abs, and settles between the other woman's thighs, drawing quick circles around her clit. Lexa makes a choking noise and reaches behind her to hook a hand behind Clarke's neck, forcing their lips together.

"Fuck, baby," Lexa grits against Clarke's lips. "I'm gonna-"

The rest of her sentence is cut off in an unintelligible moan. Clarke thinks she hears her name in there somewhere, but she can't be sure. Lexa throws her head back and bites down sharply on Clarke's jaw as she shudders through her orgasm. She slumps against Clarke bonelessly once the tension leaves her body and tries to catch her breath in shaky gasps.

"Jesus, Lex." Clarke drops a kiss to the damp curls resting on her shoulder. "Are you sure you're not a vampire?"

Lexa moans quietly and nuzzles against Clarke's sore neck. "Sorry. I was trying to stay quiet. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"'S okay. It was kinda hot."

Lexa burrows further into Clarke's neck. "I can't feel my legs."

Clarke chuckles and kisses her again before helping her sit up.

"I think it's my turn to take care of you."

Clarke corners Octavia in her room a few days later when Lexa is at work.

"Clarke, I'm flattered, really, but I won't betray my cousin's trust like this. Plus, tall, dark and handsome is more my type and you are none of those."

Clarke scowls and crosses her arms, striding across the room to flop on Octavia's bed. "Don't be an idiot. I need your help."

"Oh?" Octavia doesn't look up from her computer. She's watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. God, Clarke lives with a bunch of overgrown children. "In that case, tell Auntie O all your problems. That's what I'm here for, after all."

"Wow, you're really going to be a great teacher," Clarke drawls sarcastically.

Octavia closes her laptop and spins in her desk chair to face the bed. "Okay, you have my full attention now. What's going on?"

Clarke lounges back against the pillows. "Well, next week is my six month anniversary with Lexa. I mean, six months that we've been officially dating. Not, you know, the other stuff."

Octavia whistles. "Wow, six months. It seems like just yesterday that I was being traumatized by walking in on you two doing it. How time flies."

"Yeah, yeah. I've apologized for that a million times already. Anyway, I don't know what to get her. It's a pretty big milestone, you know?"

Octavia shrugs. "Well, she seems to like spending time with you, for some reason. Why not get her something you two can enjoy together?"

"Eh, Raven kind of beat me to the punch on that one."

Octavia looks confused before realization dawns on her and her face goes red. "Goddammit, Clarke. I was talking about a day trip to the spa or tickets to a concert, not a sex toy, you pervert!"

Clarke blushes and smiles sheepishly. "Sorry. I guess my mind's a little in the gutter. But really, has Lexa told you if she's doing anything? I don't want to spend too little and look like a jackass. But then again, if I spend too much, I'll still look like a jackass. It's a little stressful."

Standing from her chair, Octavia crosses the room to sit on the bed by Clarke. "She just wants to spend time with you, Clarke. I think she'll love anything that involves you two being together." She pauses and her eyes light up. "Oh! I know! Why don't you ask my mom and dad if you can borrow the lake house for the weekend? That'd be fun and romantic!"

Clarke hesitates. "I don't know. That house is pretty big for two people and we don't know much about the area so all there'd be for us to do is… each other. I mean, there's nothing wrong with that, but I don't think I have enough stamina to keep up with her for a whole weekend."

"First off, ew. I already know way too much about my cousin's abilities in bed. Please don't tell me more. Secondly, I've got an idea, but I don't know if you'll like it."

"It's one more idea than I have. Spill, sister."

"Well," Octavia begins, "the house has three bedrooms. What do you think of a couples trip? We can see if Bell can get away for the weekend and all six of us can go. My parents have a boat, too, so we can take it out on the lake and cook out and there are plenty of trails so Lexa can get her workouts in."

Clarke smiles widely. "That sounds great, O. Are you sure your parents won't mind?"

Octavia waves her off. "Are you kidding me? They've been trying to get Lincoln and I to spend a weekend out there since Christmas. They'll be over the moon that it's being put to more use. That is, if you're okay with spending your anniversary with us."

Clarke blushes. "It sounds like fun, but it's our anniversary, so we're gonna… you know."

"Like that's stopped you before," Octavia scoffs, rolling her eyes. "Look, you and Lex can have the master bedroom. It's the only one on the second floor so you won't bother the rest of us too terribly much."

Clarke nods, thinking it over. Lexa really would enjoy being out in nature for a weekend, along with spending time with their friends. Also the allure of seeing her girlfriend in a swimming suit is incredibly appealing. The more she thinks about it, the better it sounds.

"Okay. Set it up."

Octavia whoops and whips her phone out. Clarke wonders what she's gotten herself and Lexa into now.


End file.
